Characters
Pico Pico (ぴこ Piko) : Voiced by: Mariko Sakou : A blonde haired boy who works part-time at his grandfather's bar in the summer. He's often shown swimming, usually naked or in a blue Speedo. He has worn girls' clothes ever since Tamotsu gave some to him as a gift. Later, feeling hurt that Tamotsu wouldn't define their relationship, he rebels by cutting off some locks of his hair and runs away from home, although later on they reconcile. The following summer, he spots Chico swimming naked in a stream while riding his bike. He soon becomes friends with Chico, who calls him oniichan (big brother) and forms a romantic and sexual relationship with him. In his relationships with both Mokkun and Chico, he is the uke, though the latter is somewhat reversible. :; Chico :: Chico (ちこ Chiko) :: Voiced by: Aiko Ōkubo :: A brunet boy who lives with his sister in a large house in a secluded forest area and develops a sexual relationship with Pico in the second episode. He is younger and less sexually experienced than Pico. He often plays outdoors nude and secretly watches his older sister masturbate. In most cases, Chico is the seme, despite his age, though his relationship with Pico is somewhat reversible. :; Ojiisan :: Ojiisan (おじいさん) is Pico's grandfather who runs a large but usually empty bar by the beach named Bebe. When Tamotsu visits him for the summer, he has Pico help out as waiter while wearing a frilly pink apron. He introduces his grandson, Pico to Tamotsu and suggests they spend time together. :; ; Oneesan : Oneesan (お姉さん) is Chico's older sister and his legal guardian who takes care of him. Perhaps because of her caring for Chico, and her isolated home in the countryside, she appears sexually frustrated and often masturbates regularly. After being seen by the boys through a crack in the ceiling of her bedroom, she is the indirect cause of their experimentation. She has a large collection of cosplay outfits and sex toys that Pico and Chico use without her permission. She later fondles herself from around a corner away from the boys when she finds them being sexually engaged upon returning home from the grocery store. : :; Tamotsu :: Tamotsu (タモツ), also known as Mokkun, is a white collar worker and regular of Bebe.2 He is a 22-year-old man who seduces Pico mistaking him for a young girl, but continues the relationship after realizing Pico's true gender. He later buys Pico a girl's outfit, complete with a ruby choker and panties, which he persuades Pico to wear despite his initial protests. He views Pico solely as a sexual object, though later shows true concern for Pico after he disappears. Although he eventually reconciles his relationship with Pico, he is absent in the second and third OVA. In his relationship with Pico, he is the seme. :: :: ::; CoCo ::: CoCo is an adolescent male with long, black hair who Pico and Chico meet in the third episode. It is subtly implied that Coco is actually of supernatural origin, a so-called "city fairy", due to some strange minor occurrences in his vicinity, though this is never explicitly confirmed. CoCo soon has sexual relations with both Pico and Chico. After inadvertently causing some friction in their relationship, CoCo decides to distance himself from Pico and Chico, though they do find him again at Tokyo Tower and three of them end up having a threesome. He is also the main uke of the three, but this can be reversed. Media :;